


Merlin, For Thistledown

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 12th Century, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Genderswap, Girl!Merlin, Nuns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portrait of girl!Merlin, a 12th Century novice nun, inspired by the wonderful Thistledown by Violette-Royale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin, For Thistledown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For my friend, with love.

 

**[DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/)  |  [TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/114833035729/thistledown-for-violette-royale)** [   
](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alby_Mangroves)


End file.
